2014.06.30 - Captured Memories and First Confessions
It was not easy for Cissie to ask Clint for permission for a photoshoot. The Magazine advertising the upcoming 2016 Summer Olympics after the Winter Olympics closing wanted to get a look at a day in her training. It shocked and surprised her, she's only an archer. But at the mention of Hawkeye, she knew the real reason they wanted it! Ah well, if it helps the sport, right? Cissie showed them the early morning stretches and run, and prepping to come to the Stark Tower. Luckily it is photography only and not video recording. She shows up with a photographer from the magazine ten minutes early, which is common for her - when something crazy doesn't happen with her mom. Course, when she arrives she stops at the front desk where there are a stock of calenders. "Oh, neat!" She starts to flip through it, and a photo gets snapped of her blushing when her eyes about bug out of the one of Clint. And he said he wasn't in shape! He is bare chested, pulling a bowstring so his muscles are flexing. She quickly closes it and snaps it down before even finishing looking at it and frowns at the photographer who just shrugs innocently. Clint Barton arrives shortly after that at the front desk he is in sweats and ready for the training session, 'Hey there Cissie." he walks over to greet her with a hug then he extends a hand to the photographer and introduces himself, "So ready for a work out?" he asks Cissie with a smile, "I try to make the workouts fun but unpredictable so that when it is time for competition she will able to face the pressure knowing that she has been through it all." A hug is returned to Clint, and Cissie's blush is mostly faded! "Hawkeye." The photographer introduces himself, "Robert Grayson. Pleasure to meet you," an easy smile on his face. He has a relaxed demeanor and not a very strong aura so he has an easy ability to fade in the background. It is what helps him be such a good photographer of people. "Please, just ignore me," he won't be insulted. Though he does add, "Good to know," with a bit of a grin at the mention of why the unpredictable training. Cissie nods at the question sent her way however, "Of course, always." She isn't using her usual black bow, but rather the one her sponsor bought for her. She can't be caught photographed using Stark Tech when she is sponsored by someone else. Clint Barton does notices the change of bow of course and he smiles, "Alright then let's get started." he leads them to the headquarters and the training area. of course Robert has to go through the proper security screening just to be on the safe side. Robert makes it through the security screening no problem, and soon the trio are in the training area. Robert takes a few photos on the way, but not very many at all, and the ones he does are mostly of Cissie and Clint talking together. Cissie is speaking quietly so her voice doesn't carry, "We likely shouldn't use 'people targets' for this, just regular bullseye targets, and no trick arrows for me. Other than that, I'm still fine with anything you can throw at me. I still want to make today's training count." Clint Barton nods to her and winks, "Gotcha." he then says, "Don't worry I will keep it tricky but well normal." He then gets into the room and says, "Alright, let's get started.' he grins, "First the flying targets. he then says, "JARVIS, give us five bullseyes, random pattern.' He then looks to Cissie, "First one to three bullseyes wins?" he smiles. Cissie pulls out a bow and arrow. She wrinkles her nose cutely at Clint, "Let me win, and I'll buy you dinner." She's totally teasing! She wouldn't want Clint to let her win anyway. But she then says, "So, on a count of three? And that means start on 3 when it is said, not before 3," she advises Clint, to prevent cheating! She is bouncing on her feet a bit. Clint Barton nods, and laughs, "Alright that is a deal." he the says, "I will even let you count.' he will play it fair since the photographer is here. "Better yet, JARVIS, can you please count?" JARVIS acknowledges and begins the count. At three, Cissie is lifting her bow and arrow and taking aim before letting go. She shoots faster, faster than they would in the competition by far, and she's hitting her targets where she should! Course, she isn't as dead-on as Clint is, but she's proving her worth and putting everything into the shots with great seriousness and determination. That's just like her in training when she isn't laughing or smiling...Clint does have a habit of being able to lighten her up. Clint Barton lets Cissie get the first shot off then he start to fire off as well. he puts the arrows in the air a heart beat quicker then Cissie. He looks over to her and smiles, "Very serious.' he says, "remember archery is fun." He does not fire while giving that instruction which might give the the chance of beating him but she will only have one shot at it since he is not letting her win technically. "If I had an interesting arrow, I'd shoot you," Cissie threatens, but she doesn't mean it, mostly....she's struggling not to smile though. When given the chance, she takes it. "You know, you really should learn how to shoot and talk at the same time Hawkeye," she teases playfully. The photos have snapped during this time and Robert smirks a bit. Cissie was very shy with him and quiet, seeing her banter and talk like this is a different image of her. Clint Barton looks at the shot she makes to win and chuckles, "You know you would think i would have learned that by now." he then extends a hand, "Congrats." He then adds, "And for the record I did not let you win." "Uh-huh. Well, I guess you do have a short attention span," though Cissie shakes Clint's hand with a bit of pink in her cheeks for the tease. "But if you look, your shots are more centered." She then asks, "JARVIS, please lower the targets," and she goes over to retrieve her arrows and get a closer look at Clint's. She mmms softly. Robert knows this is harder training than required for the Olympics, but he doesn't say anything about it, just watching, learning, and taking photos. Clint Barton looks and says, "That is true." in fact all of his are pretty much dead center. He then points out, "But yours would still count for ten in competition." That is true as well. Cissie frowns at that, "True....," she drives herself hard however. And she rarely misses and when she does it isn't very far. But it's enough to lose first place with the close count last competition. She takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out. She then pulls Clint's arrows and takes them back to him without even being asked to. Clint Barton takes his arrows from her and smiles, 'Thanks." He then says, "Alright should we do the obstacle course next? I know that is one of your favorite exercises." He looks over to Robert, "Get your camera ready." He then says to JARVIS, 'Course G-7." He says, this cause the AI to assemble a course mainly with athletic gear for obstacle as opposed to the more city-scape style they usually train with Also the targets are bullseyes not people shaped. Cissie whispers to Clint, "Genius." But then more clearly, "I'm game. If I trip over a hurtle, it's your fault," she teases. But her face has lit up, and she looks happy to do this, her shoulders relaxing more. "Ready when you are...wait, is that Captain America?!" Cissie points over to the exit and lets out a slight squeal! Actress she is not, but if Clint looks away, she darts to start the track! Robert has to ask, "Did you teach her that one?" He is trying not to laugh as he takes another photo. Clint Barton does look cause well you never now and though he would never admit it ever, Clint is a Cap fan boy. he then grins to Robert, "Actually yes I did." he then hurries up to try and catch up. Shots are made, and as she moves, not every one is a bullseye this time. She is closer to the bullseye with her off shots with the other bow because of the sheer quality of it, but she isn't bad. And she has been making minor improvements in many areas since her training with Clint, especially in level of confidence. Her body leaps, rocks, and rolls, and she moves with fluid ease. "Do I get something if I win?" Never, 'when I win'....she isn't over-confident. Clint Barton smiles and is close behind her not giving her an advantage besides the one she created for herself in the beginning, "What do you want?" he asks, "If it is reasonable I have no problem giving he victor the spoils." Cissie almost trips, cursing when she bruises a knee, and loses her lead, but she's fighting to keep it as she shoots again. "If I win, I'll ask you a favor. If you find it reasonable, you can grant it." She bites her lower lip briefly and she really pushes herself. The lower lip is released as she shoots while leaping in the air to get another target that is hard to reach. Robert continues to snap photos quickly and efficiently with quick capture. Clint Barton nods to her, "Alright that works." he then makes up the ground she tricked out of him wit the trip and he then sees her shot, "Nice shot." he then barrel rolls under an obstacle and fires as he reaches his knees. Constant motion from Cissie. Unlike competitions, she doesn't pause to take aim. Even when she slips under something she's still sliding when she fires and then back to her feet. She's off from the bulls-eye on that one, but she got a few feet further ahead of Clint by doing it too. JARVIS is keeping track of points, time, and number of targets hit as JARVIS made a few of them a little hard to find. Clint Barton spots one of the hidden targets and uses his acrobatic training to vault over one of barriers then take a shot while in mid air, he does not land on his feet but is able to roll with it so it still looks cool. Cissie's moves are more simplistic, though no less graceful as she twists and steals one of Clint's targets while he grabs the hidden one, before shooting another one of hers. JARVIS inquires, "Does that count for double Hawkeye?" "Sorry," Cissie says even as she continues to shoot even if she does feel guilty for stealing a target! She isn't the type to cheat normally or pull tricks, but boy is she today! Clint is a horrible influence that way... Clint Barton grins and tells JARVIS, "No she made the shot those points are heres." he then looks over to Cissie, "I think you might be learning a bit too much." he now knows he will really have to work to win now, so he pulls out the stops not tricking her but using every ounce of his athletic and archery ability to try and win. Cissie shows not only her own athletics and growing experience, but what she learned from training. Sometimes she will show a surprise Hawkeye move with a very powerful shot or jump. One jump she twist in the air to shoot up and behind her at a lowered backwards target, before she lands in a slide, catches herself with her heel, and twists about before running on. It slowed her down, but she got extra points for a hidden target. She's point counting in her head! Something she forced herself to learn to keep track of her arrows. Cissie is already breathing hard, not keeping her energy up as high as Clint who has more endurance, but she's holding on as the end is in sight. As they both near the finish line he somersault in front of her and fires his last shot it is off by just a touch, and no he did not miss on purpose. he then takes a deep breath, "So JARVIS who won." JARVIS then gives the point totals: "Master Clint 319, Mistress Cissie 320." Yes Cissie wins by one point likely the amount he was off by in that last shot. He shakes his head, taking the loss well mainly because there is a camera there. "Wait...what?" Cissie just kinda stares at the wall where JARVIS' voice projected. She's in shock! She isn't taking winning well! She completely misses the camera taking a photo of that shocked expression. And when she finally looks at Hawkeye? Did she just sway while standing there? Clint Barton walks over to make sure she does not faint and then he says, "Congratulations, I will get you the next time though." He grins, and it sounds like he means it. "That...that doesn't surprise me. You are still the better archer," Cissie says with honesty. Though Clint engaging her, does help her recover better, but she does look a bit dazed still. But then spontaneously, Cissie flings herself at Clint! She hugs him, tightly, very tightly! She refuses to cry, but she closes her eyes tightly to make sure she doesn't. She may not realize Clint likely pulled his shots a bit sub-consciously to make her look good, but to her, it's still a major successful and a reflection of her improved training and hard work and most importantly, Clint's mentorship. There is definitely a photo snapped of that! Clint Barton is caught off guard by the hug but does hug her back and it is true when she first started he would have won pulled shots or not, but she has gotten a lot better and more importantly, more confident. "Hey, you are a great talent. You can beat anyone on any given day we have just seen that." he smiles proud of his protege. Cissie reluctantly pulls back, and is still breathless between the run and acrobatics plus the shock. "I...thank you Hawkeye," she whispers softly. But she then pulls her eyes away, not mentioning the favor yet, "Arrows, we should retrieve them." And she starts to do just that as JARVIS lowers the targets down for arrow retrieval. Robert still moves about the background, taking photos of the retrieval work. Clint Barton retrieves his own arrows this time, when he thinks no one is looking he mutters to himself a bit and then mentally makes plans to run this course till he scores a perfect 350 on it. he then looks over to Cissie and grins, 'You are a lot better the rest of the world better watch out in two years." And Cissie grins at that, "I hope so!" She looks...honestly proud, and beaming. And when Clint looks away to retrieve another arrow though, she kind of runs into a target rather than pull the arrow out cause she's busy staring. She blushes at her own actions and pulls the arrow out. Ya...more sly stealing looks and less outright staring Cissie, seriously! Have some class! And obviously, some sly, lingering looks at Clint as he works. Cissie really is trying not to think about the calender now that she has a break and basic manual labor that isn't very mentally challenging. Clint Barton gets his arrows gathered and put back in his quiver and he grins, "So how have you been we have not talked for a bit?" he asks her as he takes a moment to re-hydrate. Cissie goes to get water as well and towel off her face and neck. She almost spits water out at Clint's comment and she jumps. "I umm....I've been alright, training a lot as per usual. I managed to pass my last science test." Barely. "Umm...," and she finally blurts out, "What's that calender out at the front desk?" Wow the calendar, he blushes, "Well it was put together by Superboy, it is to raise money for people whose houses and lives get trashed by superhero fights." he smile,s "Kind of like those fire department calendars that the NYFD does." he says, "I was Mr. November because well Sagittarius. "Oh." Well, that's for a good cause! "Perhaps the girls should do one too." Course, Cissie doesn't think to make it as sexual, but she realizes afterwards what she just said and face palms. Yes, her palm raises and slaps into her face in an 'OMG!' moment. Even Robert almost misses the photo chance as he is struggling not to laugh. Clint Barton laughs, 'Well he did say that if this year raises a lot of money they he would try to get one for guys and for girls done next year." he says, "So you might want to contact him." Wait did he just suggest that Cissie be in one, yes he did. Yep, no melting in a puddle Cissie, don't you dare! "I...I doubt people want to see me with real superheroines." Wait, real ones? Ah, one step forward, two steps back in that darn tuttin' confidence thing! Still, she then says, "Anyway, sexy is not in my description list." Wait, did she just call Clint sexy?! Cissie looks away and chugs water to keep from having a panic attack at her running mouth! Clint Barton :looks over at Robert and remember Cissie has a secret ID, "Yeah Olympics isn't quite superheroing." he then covers up by adding, "But maybe there can be an oplmpian one as well. I am sure the charities wouldn't mind extra funding. Cissie then nods, "That would be interesting," she admits. Though Robert does speak up then, "I think I have more than enough to publish an article now. I think I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with anymore of your training Cissie," he says with an easy grin. Cissie then chuckles, "It's alright. A number of fellow archers in the Olympics usually call me nuts when it comes to my training. But...I guess I get that from my mom, my perfectionism." Robert nods, "I can definitely see that." But he walks over to shake Hawkeye's hands, "It has been an honor Hawkeye. I will be able to brag about this to my kids tonight when I go home." Then to Cissie he walks over and shakes her hand, "It has been an honor and pleasure. I look forward to seeing you compete, and this is way more exciting than I ever dreamed training for archery could be. Thank you for the opportunity." Robert then whispers, "And good luck on your 'favor'." Cissie blushes a bit as Robert will take his leave if proper. Clint Barton grins and shakes a hand, "What are your kids names, "I will give you autographed photos for them." he then heads to his bag and pulls out a couple of him from Avengers gathering and waits for names so he can personalize them. "And always a pleasure to help raise awareness for the sport." He raises an eyebrow at the blushing since he doesn't even realize there was a whisper. His hearing is not the best for obvious reasons given his history. Robert lingers with that offer! "Raymond and Latoya. Raymond just turned eight and Latoya is only five, but she's the sweetest little girl you can meet, though I'm discovering she likes flushing things down the toilet. Still, they watching superheroes on the television and Raymond has Avengers bed-sheets," he admits. "Though Captain America boxers," he says with a chuckle. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but hey, he at least keeps them on. I swear he's ready to sign up for a nudist community." The obvious love this guy has for his kids is obvious. Cissie seems to perk up when the kids are mentioned. And she laughs at the stories about the toilet with his daughter and the nudist community with his son. "They both sound adorable. I don't know much about kids, but I actually have a chance to mentor one young girl in archery. It's really interesting, having the mentor role for the first time in my life. It's really humbling." Clint Barton grins and makes out a personalized autograph for each and then he grins, "Cissie I have an idea." he then puts an arm around Robert's shoulder, "Take a shot of us that will really make them happy.' he then poses with the photographer then he smile,s "I have not either but they do sound adorable." he then grins to Cissie, "so I am like a grand-mentor?" "Apparently! I'll bring her by sometime to meet you Hawkeye. She's priceless." And Cissie then raises the camera that Robert does hand over after giving her careful directions on use and advises her not to drop it. Cissie isn't insulted and is patient as she listens and respects the preciousness of a photographer's camera. She then moves and takes three different shots to make sure she gets a decent one before she hands the camera carefully back. Robert then says, "Thank you both." Clint Barton smiles to Robert, No problem." he then escorts the man out through the security then he returns and smiles to Cissie, "So what is the favor?" Cissie washes her face off in the nearby bathroom, and cleans up some, though she is already back out with her bangs slicked back a bit when Clint returns. Her eyes get really wide at the mention of the favor! "I...umm...didn't decide yet!" More like she hasn't gotten the balls to actually ask what she wants yet. Dang, she needs to learn how to lie better! Clint Barton looks at her and is quite a good liar and a trained spy, 'Wow it must be a big one then." He tells her. Cissie opens her mouth, then closes it. She opens it again, then snaps it closed. She frowns, and mildly girly glares at Clint. Mental grrrrr! After a few moments, she sighs and Cissie looks a little guilty. "It's...complicated. Likely big to me, not big to you." She worries her lower lip a little bit, then says, "I'm not sure I should ask. I'm a good girl after all, and Arsenal told me: 'You can't really change who you are.' And he's right." Clint Barton listens ot her and then raises an eyebrow and sighs, "this about the bad girl thing again?" he asks her. He hten says, "It was mainly a quip of something to say during a fight." Cissie blinks at that. Could that be true?! Could their be no truth to it, or..., she seems unsure. She crushes her water bottle she finishes while she is thinking and weighing things, tossing it away in a recycle bin while still not speaking. She finally walks back to Clint, and takes a deep breath before she slowly lets it out. Cissie remembers Miguel's courage, and how mature he was about being turned down. Shouldn't she have the same courage even if she feels like she is about to throw up and have a panic attack at the same time? "I like you," Cissie finally comes out and say it. "I...don't expect anything, I don't expect anything to change. I love learning from you, my friendship with you means the world to me," Cissie says carefully, but with deep sincerity. "But I...like, like you," she struggles to explain. "So...so...," great, Cissie is having a hard time getting it out and her hands are twisting and squeezing each other in front of her as she fidgets and struggles to keep her breath steady. "I thought about...well...," she mentally kicks herself to get on with it so she can stop torturing herself and just get an answer! Cissie then speaks very, very, very insanely fast, "I thought about asking you for a kiss as my reward for winning. But it's my first kiss, so I'm worried I'd be epic fail, and I don't want to lose you being my mentor or being my friend, but I hate my own cowardliness for not confessing to you and just asking. I'm supposed to be a hero, but I'm not really all that confident, and I don't want to screw anything up." And then she's gasping for breath a bit, because she didn't really take a breath during all of that! Yep, Cissie when she losses it...least it wasn't temper this time, but it was spilling out her emotional gut. Poor Clint, he never got to witness this before! Clint Barton stands there silent for once letting it sink in, "You like me like me? As you are interested in me?" He blinks, "Well I am honored." he says, "You are the type of woman any guy would be proud to say hey she likes me." he is being truthful and sincere, "Though knowing that I cannot give you the first kiss, that is a thing that needs to be special." He says, "Not something that is won." he walks over to her and puts ha hand on her shoulder, "But I will think about things. I of course will still be your mentor, and your friend. I have enjoyed teaching you and well having fun in the park, but I am not sure I am the right person to be in a relationship with for you. I have been around the block a lot more." Cissie takes a deep, shaky breath, and only when Clint has finished speaking does she lower her eyes. Her shoulder is stiff beneath his touch, as she keeps it together while she stares at his chest. "I know," she says softly in response to everything Clint said, especially for having been around the block a lot more. "But I'm the 'good girl'. I couldn't just lie...," you would have seen through it anyway. "And...thank you," the words spoken sincerely. "For taking me seriously. She wants to hug Clint, but she doesn't think it wise or the right time. So Cissie nods at his chest, "I should get going, mom needs me to pick up a few things before I head home." A little white lie, the first one Cissie has really told outright. Cissie moves to pick up her bow to take her leave. Poor Clint, he is likely Cissie's first confession too. The girl has always been training obsessed and the hero stuff on the side; it isn't difficult to guess that. For the most part though, she's being pretty mature about it, and very respectful to Clint about it. Just because she likes him, there is no pressure coming from her for him to like her back. Cissie is just that way. Clint Barton nods to Cissie, "I did take it very seriously." she can almost feel his heart breaking as he sees her in pain then he says, "Oh Cissie." he calls her back and if she comes he will hug her and he says, "How about I take you to dinner in a couple of night, a real dinner someplace nice." It might not be a kiss but well it is what he can give. Cissie does return, when could she ever really say no to Clint anyway? Though she's really trying not to give into a teenage moment right now. She may not be a teenager any longer, but when it comes to relationships oh boy is she still! Still, she falls into that hug and clings to sweet Clint. She doesn't say anything at first, her voice would break anyway. She just gives him a squeeze, acknowledging his words that way, and hiding her face against his shoulder. It takes a minute or two as Cissie for the first time really lingers into a hug as long as Clint indulges her, before she finally pulls back. She wipes at her eyes, and makes sure to place a smile at her face, a sweet smile, as she forces herself to look up at Clint. "I'd really like that," her voice sounding a little deeper than normal. "Please, let me know when." Clint Barton nods ot her, "Alright, well I will let you get on with the rest of your day." he smiles, "I will be in touch." He watches her go then he sighs and heads back towards his office it is still a work day after all. Category:Log